Royal wyvern
Royal wyvern — this larger and more dangerous breed of wyvern is highly aggressive and venomous. The creature is particularly terrifying because it has no fear of even throngs of peasants armed with pikes and pitchforks. This is especially true when it is feeding. : "The female royal wyvern is smaller but more cunning and venomous than her male counterpart. She can be aggressive towards both males and other females. She is a perfect example of how gender relations among humans have their source in the animal world. This is altogether not surprising. :— Master Dorgeray, Against the Institution of Marriage" Location * Fields * Black Tern Island * Wyvern Island, Chapter III * Kaer Morhen valley ( ) Source * Ornithosaurs * Physiologus Notes * Their remains may contain Wyvern eggs and Wyvern meat with or without their bestiary entry. * Moa, a trophy quest in Chapter III, is a Royal Wyvern living in the Swamp. Royal wyverns appear in . An unusually large specimen lives near a trading route, attacking travelers and caravans. Bestiary entry : It were huge. And those teeth, ugh! We barely escaped. Wonder if it killed the traders... Whoresons sure had it comin', – Conversation overheard in Velen : A hunter who knows his prey's habits and behavior will rarely return from his hunt empty-handed. To know what forest paths deer are like to trod, to know in what muck boars will wallow, to guess when a hare will emerge from its burrow - that is half the battle. : What most men do not know is that some monsters also possess such knowledge. For example, a royal wyvern from Velen had learned the danger of exposing itself to human eyes and arrows by flying high to pick out its prey from afar. Instead, it would lurk by the roadside and wait for military transports. In this way it grew fat on salted pork and beer, expanding until it resembled a dragon more than other, lesser members of its own kind. : The witcher thus knew this beast would be much stronger and more resilient than a normal wyvern. Even one blow from it could kill - which is why he would need to avoid its charge at all costs. He would also be wise to force it to the ground with his crossbow or a bomb whenever it tried to fly into the air and hurtle down in a deadly dive. : In the end the witcher slew the hideous creature, though not without some difficulty. Thanks to this feat, the soldiers could once again send shipments of food and equipment needed to conduct the war. Whether that was a good or a bad thing - that is an entirely different matter. Associated quest * Contract: Phantom of the Trade Route Videos File:The Witcher 3 Royal Wyvern Boss Fight (Hard Mode) Gallery Bestiary_Royal_wyvern_full.png Wyvern.jpg Tw3 screenshot paxeast2015 royal-wyvern.jpg cs:Královská wyverna de:Königswyvern es:Wyverno real fr:Wyvern royale hu:Királyvivern it:Viverna reale lt:Karališkasis vivernas pl:Wyverna królewska pt-br:Wyvern Real ru:Королевская виверна Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary